


Touch Of My Hand

by FirithAriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki, tumblr imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Imagine laying next to your husband Loki at night. He looks so peaceful asleep and of course he looks beautiful, not to mention how good he looks shirtless. You get hot and bothered and try to relieve your carnal urges while being careful not to wake him.





	Touch Of My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit porn cause what else can you write with that prompt?? xD  
> Recommended song: [Touch Of My Hand - Britney Spears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SnQcYcG41U) _(cursives are lyrics of this song)_

_I’m not ashamed of the things that I dream_  
_I find myself flirting with the verge of obscene_  
_Into the unknown, I will be bold_  
_I’m going to places I can be out of control_

 

“Loki?” You whisper softly, poking on his shoulder. “Loki, you awake?”

He’s not. Of course he’s not! You know he’s not but that doesn’t prevent you from trying. And it doesn’t surprise you, he’s been gone for over a week working on the heavens know what with Thor. Another one of those “missions” you have to be kept ignorant about. He just got back this evening and he was absolutely drained of energy. He barely had made it awake through dinner and he passed out beside you without much more than a few kisses.

You understand, but that doesn’t keep you from being horny. Especially when your husband is right there by your side, half naked, looking like the god he is. His pale skin looks almost silver in the dim moonlight, his raven locks sprawled on the pillow, half of them falling on his face, on those chiseled cheekbones and his perfect nose. His thin lips barely open as he breathes. Even his purrs are alluring right now.

Okay, those observations didn’t help your state, you’re even more aroused now, and you can feel it in your dampening panties. It’s been over a week! You need release.

As quietly as you can, you get rid of your underwear and you pull the covers down, just to admire his upper body. His lean, muscular chest, those defined abs, the way his hip bones stood out, that little trail of hair that led to--

“ _Fuck._ ” You didn’t even notice when your fingers were already in between your folds, teasing and rubbing your clit. You see Loki shift a bit on the bed and you bite your lip.

You’ve never been exactly what you’d call quiet in bed, so you put a pillow over you face, in an attempt to muffle the sounds. Even harder is to stop the squirming. You fingers are already lost between your pussy lips, and you fuck yourself with them, rubbing your palm against your aching clit. You want to use your other hand, but as it is holding the pillow against your mouth, you have to work with what you have.

One of your legs is now hanging from the edge of the bed, your fingers deep within your core and you’re basically smothering yourself with the pillow. You don’t feel the bed move, not even feel the covers being pulled away from your body. All you feel is a few extra fingers in your cunt and a tongue on your clit.

You’ve been deprived for so long and wound so tight that the little suck on your clit was all it takes for you to explode and send the pillow flying to the other side of the room.

“Loki?” You pant, watching him wipe his mouth on is way up your body.

“Were you expecting someone else?” He says with a smirk.

“You were asleep, I didn’t--” You don’t finish the phrase as his mouth closes around one for your nipples and sucks.

“If you’re needy, I can understand you taking the matter into your own hands, but I do believe is my job to do so.” He whispers against your skin as he switches sides, lavishing your other nipple with his attentions.

“You just got here.” You manage to choke out. “You were tired.”

His hands leave goosebumps on your skin as they caress your sides and up your thighs. His tongue leaves a wet trail up your neck.

“How thoughtful of you, love” He says, softly biting into your pulse. You tangle your hands in his hair, pulling him closer. “Still, I would appreciate even more if you wake me up for this.” He adds, stopping to look at you. “You look absolutely ravishing moaning and writhing on the bed.” His leans in to lick your lips, the movement makes him push his hips onto yours. “See the effect it got on me?”

You groan, fully aware of his hard on poking on your lower belly.

“Loki, please…” You whimper.

“But I am _oh-so-tired!_ ” He says dramatically, grabbing the back of your thighs and rolling you over with a smirk.

You get the hint though. “Fine, I’ll do it myself.” You say somewhat sarcastically before leaning down to kiss him.

You adjust your hips on top of him, holding his cock and giving it a few strokes, just enough to have Loki moan in your mouth. Then, you lead him into your core, lowering on to it slowly, savoring every centimeter of it as it fills you up.

“Gods, how I missed you!” You whimper, his whole length inside of you, deliciously stretching your walls. Loki is panting underneath your body, gripping your hips, urging you to move.

You comply, placing your hands on his chest for leverage. Moving up and down, back and forth, letting his hands dictate the pace as you control the movement. Slow at first, gradually going faster. Your breaths get shallow and ragged, and you claw Loki’s chest for support.

“ _Loki!_ ” You whine loudly, your juices overflowing and coating all of his cock.

Loki sits up, arm tight around your waist, pounding into you. “I missed you, too.” He breathes on your neck, licking the layer of sweat.

You wrap your legs around him, grinding harder and faster. “I’m so close!” You moan loudly, and he knows. He can feel it in the way your insides are cinching around him, pushing him to his own peak.

“Fuck!” Loki mutters against your neck. His own body is trembling, but he want you to get there with him, so he holds back. “C’mon, love.” He urges you on.

Not that you need him to. Half a second later you throw your head back in ecstasy, shaking on top of him as electricity surges through your nerves, making you see sparks. Loki lets out a low growl and you can feel the vibration in your chest, as his own orgasm claims him, and he empties inside your core. You ride his twitching cock on the way back down.

Loki pulls you down for a kiss. “Better?”

“A lot better.” You say, pushing him on his back, still kissing, and laying on his side.

“Can I go back to sleep now?” He asks with a smirk. You playfully punch his shoulder.

“Yes, you idiot!”

Loki laughs and wraps his arms around you, pulling you into his chest again, caressing your hair until you’re both fast asleep.

 

_There’s a world undefined_  
_In my body and mind_  
_I won’t be left behind_  
_I’m already here_

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know at what point I got stuck in simple present tense.  
> I tried to change it, but it just wasn't working. So, sorry D:
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! :)


End file.
